Sun and Moon
by Morralls
Summary: “Really Nathan, what’s the worst that can happen in one evening?” Sophie reasoned, flashing a sweet smile at him. "You could steal my passport." Or worse. Sophie./Nate


Author's Note: This is a oneshot that I was inpired to write because the lyrics to the song are ridiculously fitting. So here's my fic, of Sophie and Nate on the night when they met, eight years before the show started. The song is 'Sun and Moon' from Miss Saigon, and I would recommend youtubing it. I couldn't find a video I liked enough to attach, but it's a really lovely song, and better appreciated if you listen to it. Read and tell me what you think please!

Nathan Ford moved purposefully through the streets of Damascus, the capital city of Syria. It was early evening, and he had just gotten a call telling him where his mark was. He couldn't give her the chance to escape. It had been two years since Prague, when he had seen Sophie Devereaux swiping a Degah from a collection. He had given chase, but the grifter had escaped. She was good. What was more than that, she was beautiful. They had seen each other, and he had automatically drawn his gun. She had taken off, dodging through the crowd and disappearing quickly. He hadn't forgotten her soft-looking brown hair that fell in gentle waves around her narrow shoulders. He hadn't forgotten the glimmer of amusement and excitement in her chocolate colored eyes when they had met his ice blue ones, or the easy grace with which she moved. Without a doubt, she was as beautiful as she was talented.

Her looks aside, Nathan wasn't about to let her get away again. He moved towards the café she was allegedly at with as much speed as he could manage. He turned the corner and saw her. She was sitting alone at a two person table, looking distinctly disgruntled. He grinned at the look of frustration on her flawless face. He moved slower now, sneaking up behind her, so that she wouldn't be able to run. He hadn't gotten very close when she stood and turned around, giving him a look of amusement. He went for his gun, but she wasn't running. He came closer.

"Well played, Agent Ford. You almost caught me unaware. I'm Sophie Devereaux." She smiled easily, disregarding the gun Nathan pointed at her.

"I know who you are." He replied. "And you're under arrest."

"Oh, I'm sure." Sophie gently laid a hand on his and pushed the gun away from her. "There's no need for guns. We can be perfectly civil. I admit that you found me at a bad time. I was waiting for my date."

"I'm sure he'll be devastated." Nathan rolled his eyes, and Sophie let out a peal of laughter that set his head spinning. It was musical, and Nathan found himself dazed.

"Actually, it looks like he stood me up. A pity, since I have tickets to see Miss Saigon. It's really a lovely play. But now I have no one to go with." She pouted. "Unless you'd like to come."

Nathan scoffed. Did she think he was stupid? "And give you a chance to get away again?"

"Really Nathan, what's the worst that can happen in one evening?" Sophie reasoned, flashing a sweet smile at him. He hesitated, wanting to accept, but knowing that he shouldn't.

"You could steal my passport." She laughed, and his willpower vanished.

Giving up, he walked around that table and sat down across from her. She sat as well and gave him one of those smiles that took the earth out from under him.

A waiter came up, and Nathan ordered some wine for the two of them. Neither of them got any food, and the wine was good. They sat at the table, content to just rest.

"Tell me about yourself, Nathan." Sophie told him, taking a sip of her wine.

"What do you want to know?" Nathan asked.

"You're married." Sophie observed, nodding towards the ring on Nathan's left hand. "How long?"

"Four years."

"Do you have any children?"

"A son, named Sam. He's two." Nathan looked every bit the doting father, smiling proudly at the thought of his son. "He's the cutest little boy you'll ever see."

"A son of yours, Nathan, I wouldn't be surprised." Nathan pulled out his wallet and handed Sophie a photo of Sam. She inspected it and smiled. "He's adorable." She assured him, giving the picture back. Nathan tucked it away and took a sip of his wine.

"He is."

"How do you do it Nathan?" Sophie asked suddenly. "Thieves know your name. What they don't know is how you always seem to get your mark. Usually on the first try too. How do you do that?"

Nathan smiled conspiritorially. "Is it hard for a thief to find another thief, Sophie?"

"No." Sophie said. "We have tricks that lure the others."

"There's your answer. Think like a thief. If my mark is, say… and art thief…" He smiled as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I look up art shows. Let's assume I see that there's a Monet exhibit in Damascus. I go to Damascus."

"And here I am." Sophie finished, a knowing smile on her face. "So you use the same tricks that we do, but you run a game on the thieves."

"Exactly." Nathan smiled.

"And that got you the reputation as the White Knight." Sophie looked at the diamond-studded watch around her slender wrist. "We'd better be leaving. We'll be late." Nathan paid for the wine and offered Sophie his arm. She placed her gentle hand on it, surprised.

"A change of heart?"

"Like you said, there's no reason we can't be civil." Nathan replied.

"I'm not complaining. This is far preferable to a gun in my back." Sophie said. "Some IYS Agents are fond of that technique, I've noticed."

Nathan shook his head. "Some of the people I work with have no idea how to bring someone in without being overly hostile. There's no reason you can't ask questions first and shoot later."

"Aren't you a gentleman."

"Not really. A gentleman wouldn't shoot you if you run."

"And you will?" Sophie asked, smiling.

"Run, and let's find out." Nathan replied, completely serious.

They reached the theater and went inside, taking their seats in a box. They were the only ones in the box, and sat comfortably, talking until the show started. At one point, Sophie started fidgeting and Nathan reached over and grabbed her wrist to make sure she stayed in her seat. He didn't let go when she stilled.

A song started, playing a haunting melody, and the actors started singing. Nathan hadn't been paying much attention to the play before now, but the lyrics stood out.

_You are sunlight and I moon  
Joined by the gods of fortune  
Midnight and high noon  
Sharing the sky  
We have been blessed, you and I. _The heroine sang, taking her lover's face in her hands.

Nathan glanced at Sophie, to see her smiling at him. Her lips formed words. _White Knight_. She accused. Nathan smiled and mouthed back. _Scarlet Queen._ She bit back a laugh.__

The male lead sang in return.

_You are here like a mystery  
I'm from a world that's so different  
From all that you are _

Nathan and Sophie started laughing in whispers, hit by the irony of them, being here, at the play, together, listening to _this_ song.

_  
How in the light of one night  
Did we come so far?_

_  
_ Sophie's hand turned over in his grip, and she slipped her hand into his, her fingers lacing through his. He curled his fingers over her small hand, enveloping it in the warmth of his calloused fingers. The heroine sang, and then the male lead, one after the other in increasing speed.

_Outside day starts to dawn_

_  
Your moon still floats on high_

_The birds awake _

_  
The stars shine too _

_  
My hands still shake _

_  
I reach for you _The male lead reached out his hand, and the heroine took it, letting him pull her close as they sang together.

_  
And we meet in the sky! _

The music swelled in an instrumental, the sound of violins sweeping through the crowd. Sophie squeezed his hand as the music slowed and the heroine sang alone.

_  
You are sunlight and I moon  
Joined here  
Brightening the sky  
With the flame  
Of love  
_

The male lead joined in and they finished the song together.

_  
Made of  
Sunlight  
Moonlight._

The rest of the play passed in a blur as the song played over and over again in Nathan's head. He clapped when the play was over, but he and Sophie ducked out before the curtain call, escaping into the peace and relative quiet of the evening, Sophie's hand tucked in Nathan's arm.

"You see Nate?" She gloated. "I told you the play was excellent."

"Yeah…" Nathan murmured, trying to clear the fuzziness in his head until he realized that it was because of the close proximity to Sophie. He resigned himself to the fuzz. She laughed and turned her face skyward, where the moon hung, full and beautiful.

"Look at that." She whispered.

"'Your moon still floats on high.'" Nathan quoted from the song. Sophie turned on him, her face glowing in euphoria. She pulled him into a hug, holding him close. He was stunned, and she had let him go before he could have returned the hug. He ached with the longing to hold her in his arms. To never let her go. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Nate, for the most lovely evening I've spent in a very long time." She turned and dashed away. Automatically, Nathan raised his gun, aiming at her back. After a heartbeat, he flicked the safety on and holstered his gun, watching her disappear. Their earlier conversation ran through his head.

_Really Nathan, what's the worst that can happen in one evening?_

_You could steal my passport._

He had been wrong. She had stolen something much more valuable: his heart.


End file.
